ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Redhorns
Information Redhorns are an all-female sub-species of Kirin who are rarely seen around Pony Town and Dergun Town. The reason behind their rare appearance is because of their low numbers, they hope to grow in numbers eventually. Another cause includes their abundance of materials, and timezone differences between muns. There are 8 ranks when it comes to the Redhorns; The Chief, the Queens, Hornrubbers, Hornwatchers, Bird's Beaks, Alovers, Mudsteppers, and Coingrabbers. Redhorns have 3 different appearances; Their normal appearance, their uniforms, and their Nirik forms. Lore Redhorns are Kirin ponies who were born without horns or had to get their horns removed for one reason or another. They had horns implemented, but they came with an extra layer of aggression. Redhorns were created as a special 'sub-species' of Kirin. Originally designated as hornless ponies, the Redhorns made their own colony after getting their horns implemented so they wouldn't be outcasted among the Kirin. They selected a chief, and made their own culture a training ground. To control and contain their aggression, they forged a colony of ranks, to march and show other ponies who they are. Their training is harsh, but many of the Redhorns do find relief after their marching sessions, as their energy is exhausted from training throughout the day, enough it takes too much energy to even get angry, but their aggressive nature still stands above all. Official Discord Server The Redhorns have an official Discord server! You can join to talk to other members outside of Pony/Dergun Town! Also note that joining the server and making an introduction with your Redhorn is the only way to officially be a Redhorn. To Join To join the Redhorns, the Chief and the Queens should be consulted via direct message. Ponies cannot create their own Redhorns if they have not been approved. Ponies that are not on the roster will be ignored. Ponies that join in the line and actively follow the Chief's commands can apply to become a Redhorn straight through pony.town. The ponies will be invited to the party, and will join the chief in the party island house to discuss. All ponies are REQUIRED to have Discord, as the official server has all the necessary information to make a Redhorn. Rank Information The Chief ''' Highest in command. Leads the marches. Makes server decisions and controls the Redhorns. '''The Queens Second highest in command. Lead the marches when the Chief is absent. Make server decisions and control the Redhorns. Chief permission needed for changes. Hornrubbers Third highest in command. Semi-Roleplay dependent. Watch over the Redhorns during training and marches. Lead the marches when the Chief and Queens are absent. Help control the Redhorns in the server. Chief and Queen permission needed to make changes. Hornrubbers are selected if the eldest Hornrubber retires, and the youngest picks a Hornwatcher with the best results to replace them. Hornwatchers Roleplay dependent. Train the Redhorns and give results to the Chief, Queens, and Hornrubbers. Mostly participate in training the Redhorns' magic. Bird's Beaks Roleplay dependent. Vocal training. Help members to vent their frustrations and show the power of their voice so they aren't distracted during the march or going to Hornwatcher training. Alovers Mostly Roleplay dependent. Heal the members of the Redhorns when injured during battle or out marching. At least 1 usually participates in the marches, but it is not required. Mudsteppers Roleplay dependent. Lead practice marches around the island in preparation for the day's march. Coingrabbers The lowest rank. Join in marches and training daily. Do not have special perks, but are training to become a high rank. March Information When marching, all ponies must be in uniform, have their magic on, and follow a straight line. Queens will have their own line next to the line when there are enough. Hornrubbers follow the queens or the chief, it is their decision. All other ponies follow in any order they wish. Line must be maintained while marching. Halting the line results in penalty. Ponies will either be sent back to the training house, or the harbor to wait until the lap is over. When the lap is over, ponies can rejoin the line. If this continues, ponies are sent back to the training house to wait until the march is over. Ponies can GTG in the middle of a march and will have no penalty depending on reasoning. If orders by the chief, queens, and hornrubbers are not followed, ponies will be excused from the next march. When asked to recite the motto of the Redhorns, remember this: "We are REDHORNS!" "We are LOUD and PROUD." "We are CURIOUS and FURIOUS." "We are REDHORNS!" The chief will recite: "Raise your hooves for the Redhorns!" All ponies will do the boop command, and march will continue. On The March While on the march, the chief and queens walk their sections across the map, typically following the paths unless coming to a dead end, where they will continue until another path has been found. Typically, the chief will stop at certain points to comment on things she spots, and queens may do the same for their sections. Marches usually will commence after 6 pm EST/5 pm CST or 7 pm EST/6 pm CST depending on when squadrons are available and have finished their training. Sections will typically go on these marches to collect materials for the base. The Chief will give a command to the squadron to search for various items around the map as they march if necessary. Most items are food items and limited edition items, though items like flowers and lucky clovers are accepted as well for decorative usage. Marches will typically pause near spawn, the docks, and the lake island. The docks are the final area of the march, where ponies will talk about their finds. Sections are required to stay in line at all times, and depending on the number of ponies, they may line up in multiple rows when boarding to go to the Party Island. In the Party Island, ponies will go out of uniform, and can continue to roleplay in peace on the island, or go into the Training House for OOC conversations and switching ponies. The outside of the house is usually reserved for serious roleplay. Interrupting squadron will be removed from the party immediately and kicked off of the island as a result. Training House The Training House is located on the Party Island. Here, Redhorns talk, hang out, mess around, and go if they are kicked from the march over breaking the rules. The first room is for Coingrabbers, the second room is Mudsteppers, the third room is for Hornwatchers, the fourth room is for Hornrubbers, and the fifth room is for the Chief and the Queens. The beds outside the room belong to the Alovers. These beds can only be used by the Alovers, unless there is not enough space available for other redhorns to rest and relax elsewhere. Members Redhorns currently have 6 members; The Chief, 3 Queens, 1 Hornrubber, and 1 Hornwatcher. The Chief * Appleseed* The Queens * Chi-Chi* * Bayleaf* * Orchid Bee* Hornrubbers * CherryPie* Hornwatchers * Bubblegum* Bird's Beaks * N/A Alovers * N/A Mudsteppers * N/A Coingrabbers * N/A *These members are the original members of the Redhorns, currently the only members Redhorn Making Within the server, there are 3 channels specific to the creation of the redhorns. The first is the "redhorn-making" channel. It shows the base to make the ponies. This should always be done first. The next channel is the "uniform" channel. It shows the normal uniform for all ponies. All ponies below Alover will have this exact uniform. All ponies above will have a different headset. Hornwatchers have a similar headpiece, but with some minor additions. The next channel is the "niriks" channel. All ponies share these color palettes for the Nirik, and it applies itself to the normal design of the pony, so they aren't confused between eachother. Niriks do not come in uniforms. Queens, Alovers, and Hornrubbers all have different headsets entirely, or in the case of an Alover, a different attire completely. They all have separate role channels. Category:Species __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__